


Under the Heat, We Continue to Bleed

by aught



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, heat haze days au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aught/pseuds/aught
Summary: A loop that stopped on the day it started.





	Under the Heat, We Continue to Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anythingisfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingisfine/gifts).



The day starts early as Jihoon wakes up to an extremely annoying alarm that he, as his stupid self, had set the night before. He sits up and looks at the date on his phone: June 10th, Junhui’s birthday.

  
The morning is extremely good to him. Empty cereal boxes, no oatmeal nor protein bars. Sure, he has ramen but sodium doesn’t mix well with Jihoon on mornings, since he’s barely awake.

  
Jihoon decides that he, as a person, will go get ready and get some breakfast at, maybe a diner. Where he gets asked how does he like his eggs in the morning and he completely swoons, but turns out it was just a dream or maybe it was a nightmare.  
But maybe it wasn’t. He doesn’t know.

Jihoon constantly thinks about the dream he had last night while walking to a café, because there’s no diner near him, Junhui says it’s the one with the strongest brews. Somehow, he trusts him. He doesn’t know why.

  
Jihoon enters the small café, the caffeine hitting him. Yet it feels home-y, as if it was the arms of Junhui.

  
Suddenly, he’s here waving Jihoon to his table, with an iced tea and a chocolate cornet. It just shows that Junhui is as sweet as chocolate. Jihoon walks over to the cashier and orders a plain hot brew, to wake him up, and tell him that Junhui actually isn’t here and he isn’t in love with him.  
Maybe it would help him with his hallucinations of Junhui looking at him fondly. Maybe, maybe not.

  
But maybe he’s hallucinating all of this, maybe he isn’t in love with Junhui, maybe it’s all a dream. He hopes for everything he had just thought of, until the waitress walks over to deliver the steaming coffee and then trips on her own feet because, “Your friend is really blinding, I’m so sorry, sir! I’ll get you a new cup, on the house.” And struts back behind the counter, winking at Junhui.

  
All he wants right now is the comfort of his own home, some cats to cuddle with, but instead he’s over here, drenched in burning coffee, grumpily grumbling about how stupid people are.

  
“Hey Jihoon?” Junhui worriedly calls to him. “What?” He sighs, he’s not angry at Junhui or anything, why would he be? It’s his special day. Jihoon isn’t on the level of fucking satan to be angry at someone on their birthday.  
“Do you,” Junhui looks up and takes a bite from his cornet, swallowing immediately. “Want to play with the cats? I’ll come with.” Jihoon forms his mouth into something between a smile and a grimace. “Maybe, if they’d would allow me. Besides, it’s not my birthday, go have fun."

  
Jun refuses and shakes his head, “We have to get you cleaned up, and maybe even get some ice cream, my treat.” Jihoon thinks for a while, before Junhui cuts in and says, “You can’t refuse, that’s my birthday wish, also another cat.”

  
While Jihoon ponders over what Junhui has said, Junhui pulls him out the cafe and runs to cross the road without looking both sides nor being careful. If he knew there was a truck speeding, if he just took the time to check for the safety of the two of them, this wouldn’t have happened.

  
The speeding truck hits a curve, swerves, hitting Junhui in the process, and smashes on a post. It bloodies everything surrounding the truck, including Jihoon. It pains him to just stand there, covered in blood but it was a spur of the moment, it was sudden. To think that it was Jihoon’s fault, his fault for not looking carefully.

  
Jihoon wakes up normally, remembering the occurrences from yesterday, and it still hits him deep, how Junhui easily died like that. It’s still unbelievable until Jihoon checks his phone and it shows that its still the 10th, the morning of the same day.  
Jihoon still has no groceries nor a clue of what’s happening but he doesn’t like it. But he goes out anyway, to see what happens and if he will ever be able to see Junhui today, if he’s healthy and well.

  
After walking around Gangnam, he walks into a grocery store to find Junhui picking up jelly packs. He walks over to the freezers and gets a grape popsicle. While he was paying, Junhui finally sees him, Jihoon notices that Junhui picked up one of each variety of jelly in this store. Junhui goes over to pay for the jellies he picked, and Jihoon waits for him.

  
“How was your morning, Hoonie?” Junhui asks after they’ve exited the store, swinging his arms joyfully. “Happy birthday, Junhui.” Jihoon greets him, walking a bit faster than Junhui. They cross a pedestrian lane and Junhui walks in front of Jihoon, so he tries to catch up.

  
They walk side by side in front of a building under construction, all covered and safe, with signs to warn you about falling debris.  
Jihoon walks continuously until he notices that Junhui wasn’t walking with him anymore, which he took notice of in a short period of time. He looks back and sees Junhui barely lying face down, because he didn’t have one anymore. All of it crushed up under a large piece of concrete.

  
He stood there aimlessly, unaware of the fresh blood staining his clothes, and maybe also chunk of Junhui’s cheek. Jihoon kneeled down slowly, hugging Junhui’s corpse. It seems that if Jihoon doesn’t do anything, if he doesn’t sacrifice his own life, Junhui would keep dying. Who knows if this will keep happening every single day?  
Jihoon wakes up the third time, empty fridge but full of determination. Determination to keep Junhui alive even if he loses the benefit of living.

  
He goes outside and wanders around, wondering where Junhui is. After wandering in the markets, he found Junhui in the park, petting a stray cat. Jihoon walks over and sits beside him. “Junhui.” He offers a popsicle he bought from the market, and Junhui accepts it with a solemn smile. “The cat’s homeless, Jihoon. Do you want to keep her? I’ll help take care of her, deal?” He smiles, and shakes Junhui’s hand maybe for the last time, so he intertwines their fingers, feeling all of his face warm up.

  
“You’re the cutest, Jihoonie.~” Jihoon looks away at the nickname, it’s quite endearing. He might even have to accept it. “Jihoon, I want to show you something.” Junhui stands up and motions for Jihoon to follow him.  
Junhui leads Jihoon in front of another building under construction. Junhui stands directly under where a pole is falling, but Jihoon pushes him away and smiles while being penetrated in the chest.

  
Junhui thinks that there was no way he could save Jihoon, at least he tried. If he kept trying to save Jihoon, Jihoon would want to save him. It's a lose-lose situation. _'Happy birthday to me, I guess.'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i really hope you enjoyed this!! i held it off bc i was busy with school but now its the break!! thank you for arranging the fic exchange, mod!!


End file.
